Yu-Gi-Oh After DG5Z
by erickjr9
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mil años, existía un juego llamado Duel Monsters o simplemente DM abreviado, hoy en el año 3013 un niño Erick Gribbell, junto a su hermano Bastián Gribbell y su grupo de amigos están destinados a salvar al mundo reviviendo este antiguo juego llamado... Duel Monsters.
1. Ese Viejo Juego de Mesa

_**Prologo: **__Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mil años, existía un juego llamado Duel Monsters o simplemente DM abreviado, hoy en el año 3013 un niño Erick Gribbell, junto a su hermano Bastián Gribbell y su grupo de amigos están destinados a salvar al mundo reviviendo este antiguo juego llamado... Duel Monsters._

* * *

_**Capitulo I : "Ese Viejo Juego de Mesa":**_

_**Niño: **__¡Hey Bastián podrías apresurarte!_

_**Bastián:**__ Si Erick, pero en serio hay que apresurarse, el teleportier nos lleva en segundos_

_**Erick:**__ Si pero sabes que odio esa cosa, así que vamos a pie y punto_

**_Bastián:_**_ Ya te eh dicho que te odio, ¿Verdad?_

**_Erick: _**_Si, si claro ademas quiero mostrarte algo en el camino_

_**Bastián: **__Ok_

**_En la Calle_**

**_Erick:_**_ Ves Bastián, esto es lo que quería mostrarte_

_**Bastián: **__Si pero... ¡¿Pero a quien diablos le importa la maldita carta polvorienta?!_

**_Erick:_**_ Si pero se ve interesante, ¿o no?, su nombre ademas, me es curioso, "Horus Dragón de la Llama LV4"_

**_Vendedor:_**_ Hey, así que te gusto esa carta e, pues vengan conmigo_

**_Ambos:_**_ Es... esta bien_

**_Luego de un rato los dos hermanos son llevados por aquel viejo a... ese lugar... que cambiaría... todo su... destino_**

**_Hombre Joven: _**_Ahora "Héroe Elemental Alado con Llamas", gracias a "Rascacielos" cuando ataque a tu "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" ganara 1000 puntos de ataque y te causara 100 de daño a tus LP_

**_Niño:_**_ ¡Ah! mi "Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules" fue destruido_

**_LP de Niño: 2500 2400_**

**_Hombre_**_**Joven:**__ Y gracias al efecto de "Héroe Elemental Alado con Llamas" te causa un daño igual al ATK de tu monstruo y tu dragón tenia 3000 ATK por lo tanto son 3000 LP perdidos_

**_Niño:_**_ ¡Ah!_

**_LP de_**_**Niño: 2500 0000**_

_**Niño Hombre Joven**_

_**Hombre Joven:**__ Si y eh obtenido mi tercer fragmento de la piedra_

**_Niño:_**_ Diablos mis piedras ya no me quedan_

**_Guardia:_**_ Si niño ahora largo de aquí_

_**Erick:**__ Hey por que le echas de aquí_

**_Vendedor:_**_ Hey deja hay_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, por su puesto que no, este tipo no tiene el derecho de echarle_

**_Vendedor:_**_ Ven aquí, veras, este lugar conocido como "DM Arena". es un lugar donde se juega al mítico Duel Monsters, aquí se desarrollan duelos de monstruos, déjame explicarte el juego_

**_El Vendedor les cuenta las bases del juego, reglas y les habla sobre los tipos de cartas y luego..._**

**_Vendedor:_**_ Las "Astral Rock" son usadas como un símbolo para seguir en duelo, al empezar se te dan 3 "Astral Rock" las cuales se apuestan en cada duelo, al obtener 10 "Astral Rock" se permite acceder al "Astral Arena"..._

**_Pero sin escuchar el resto Erick se fue frente al guardia_**

**_Erick:_**_ Niño dame tu deck_

_**Niño:**__ Eh ¿Para que?_

_**Erick:**__ Solo Damelo_

**_Niño: _**_Es... esta bien_

_**Erick:**__ Hey tu, gigante, si te gano en un duelo le das un permiso de seguir aquí a ese pequeño_

_**Guardia:**__ Si pero si gano tu también te vas_

**_Erick:_**_ Si esta bien_

**_Empieza el Duelo_**

**_Erick LP4000_**

**_Vs_**

**_Guardia LP4000_**

**_1era Ronda_**

**_Turno de Erick_**

**_Erick:_**_ Empiezo yo, robo_

**_Erick:_**_ Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a "Guerrero del Tridente" en modo de ataque_

**_Guerrero del Tridente ATK 1800/DEF 1200 LV4_**

**_Erick: _**_Y gracias al efecto de mi monstruo puedo invocar un monstruo LV3 y traigo especialmente a "Sincronizador de Basura"_

**_Sincronizador de Basura ATK 1300/DEF 0500 LV3_**

**_Erick:_**_ Ahora sincronizo a "Sincronizador de Basura" de LV3 y a mi "Guerrero del Tridente" LV4 y creo a mi "Arquero de Basura" de LV7_

**_Arquero de Basura ATK 2300/DEF 2000 LV7_**

**_Erick:_**_ Termino mi Turno_

**_Turno del Guardia_**

**_Guardia:_**_ Mi turno, robo_

**_Guardia:_**_ Convoco a... pero mira la coincidencia "Guerrero del Tridente"_

_**Guerrero del Tridente ATK 1800/DEF 1200 LV4**_

**_Guardia: _**_Ahora traigo a "Bebé Dragón" en modo de ataque_

_**Bebé Dragón ATK 1200/DEF 700 LV3**_

_**Guardia: **__Ahora uso la magia "Invocación Doble", ahora gracias al efecto de mi carta puedo hacer una invocación extra en este turno y sacrifico a "Guerrero del Tridente" y a "Bebé Dragón" y traigo a "Buster Blader"_

_**Buster Blader ATK 2600/DEF 2300 LV7**_

_**Guardia: **__Ahora uso "Olla de la Codicia" y robo dos carta, ahora sacrifico a "Buster Blader" y convoco de modo especial a "Guerrero Torreta" en modo de ataque_

_**Guerrerro Torreta ATK 1200/DEF 2000 LV5**_

_**Guardia:**__ Y ahora gracias a su efecto mi monstruo gana un ataque igual al del monstruo sacrificado_

_**Guerrero Torreta ATK 1200 3800**_

_**Bastián: **__3800 en un solo turno_

**_Vendedor:_**_ Y que esperabas, que nuestros guardias fueran solo novatos, aunque tu hermano no lo hace nada mal_

**_Bastián:_**_ Si así es el, pero..._

**_Vendedor:_**_ ¿Pero que?_

**_Bastián:_**_ Pero siempre termina haciendo todo mal_

_**Guardia: **__Ahora "Guerrero Torreta" ataca a su "Arquero de Basura"_

**_Erick:_**_ Uso mi carta boca abajo "Waboku" y durante este turno no puedo recibir daño y mis monstruos no son destruidos_

**_Guardia:_**_ Bien echo entonces coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno_

**_2da Ronda_**

**_Turno de Erick_**

**_Erick: _**_Mi turno, robo_

_**Erick:**__ Convoco a "Sincron Mono" en posición de ataque_

**_Sincron Mono ATK 0000/DEF 0000 LV1_**

**_Erick:_**_ Sincronizo a "Sincron Mono" de LV1 y a "Arquero de Basura" de LV7 para crear a "Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas"_

**_Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas ATK 2500/DEF 2000 LV8_**

**_Erick:_**_ Agreguemos algo a la apuesta... si yo gano... me tendrás que dar tu carta mas valiosa, pero si tu ganas... no volveré a jugar DM nunca mas en mi vida_

* * *

_**¿Cual es la razón para que Erick aumente la apuesta? ¿ Podrá Erick usar sus cartas para derrotar a "Guerrero de Torreta? Y lo mas importante ¿Quien ganara este duelo? Por favor siga con la historia en el próximo capitulo:**_

_**Capitulo II: "Horus, ven junto a mi"**_


	2. Horus, ven junto a mi

_**Capitulo II: "Horus, ven junto a mi"**_

* * *

_**Erick: **__Hey niño tu deck es muy bueno eh_

_**Niño:**__ Eh... Gracias... Supongo_

**_Erick:_**_Bien, pero ¿Podría agregar algo único?_

_**Guardia:**__ Eh... ¿De que hablas?, no puedes hacer eso, o es que crees que cualquiera puede meter a su mano lo que se le de la gana_

**_Erick:_**_ Primero juego una carta boca abajo, luego juego "Destrucción de la Mano" boto mis cartas y saco dos, juego "Destrucción de Piedra Mística" y traigo "Destrucción de Mano" envió dos cartas al cementerio y saco dos de nuevo igual que tu_

**_Se mantuvo enviando varias cartas al cementerio hasta haber enviado 16 cartas al cementerio_**

**_Erick: _**_Coloco una carta boca abajo y acabo mi turno_

_**Turno de Guardia**_

_**Guardia: **__Me hiciste enviar mucho eh, así que robo y juego "Fuerza de Ataque de Elite Goblin" y ahora "Guerrero Torreta" Ataca_

_**Erick:**__ Juego "Negar Ataque" y termino tu ataque y tu turno de paso_

**_Guardia: _**_Bien hecho, eh, no eres nada malo en DM_

**_Bastián:_**_ Pfff... Ya veremos después... seguro y la jode después de un rato_

**_Erick (Con cara de rabia pero a la vez cómica): _**_De seguro mucha gente te dice esto a diario, pero... ¡ MUÉRETE!_

**_2da Ronda_**

**_Turno de Erick_**

**_Erick:_**_ Bien empiezo con jugar mi carta boca abajo "Inversión de Sepulturas" y ahora si tengo mas de 15 cartas en mi cementerio puedo hacer que cada carta en nuestros cementerios sea enviada al deck y toda carta en el deck sea enviada al cementerio, haciendo así que mi cementerio reemplace a mi deck, ahora juego "Renace el Monstruo" y traigo a tu "Horus Dragon de la Llama Negra LV8"_

**_Guardia: _**_Pe... Pero tu... Como sabias que tenia esa carta en tu deck_

**_Erick: _**_Déjame contarte una historia, cuando venia camino __aquí__**  
**_

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

**_Vendedor: _**_Primero que nada mi nombre es Girard y segundo les diré que tengan mucho cuidado de enfrentarse a los guardias y a los miembros del personal del lugar, todos tienen las cartas de "Horus" o de "Dragón Armado" dos tipos de Dragones y LV muy poderosos, si se enfrentan a uno... no traten de enfrentarlo haciéndose los valientes... si alguien que uso esa carta en un duelo los derrota... no podrán volver a entrar_

**_Erick: _**_Girard... en serio... ¡No confías en mi!__  
_

**_Girard: _**_Ja, ja, ja... son unos muchachos bastante curiosos eh_

_**Ambos:** Je, je, je_

* * *

_**Fin Del FlashBack**_

_**Erick: **Termino mi turno_

**_Turno de Guardia_**

_**Guardia:** Un "Dragón de las Llamas Negras LV8" no hace una gran diferencia contra esto juego la carta de campo " Mausoleo del Emperador" y gracias a su efecto puedo pagar 2000 para reducir dos sacrificios a un monstruo y ahora reduzco dos sacrificios a mi "Dragón Armado Oscuro" y así lo invoco normalmente sin sacrificios_

**_Bastián:_**_ Es... Es incre... __Increíble_

**_Girard:_**_ Maldi... Maldición... ¡Erick!¡Te dije que no lo dejaras invocar ni un "Horus" ni un "Dragón Armado"_

**_Erick: _**_Je, je, je "Horus" después de derrotar a su guerrero y a su dragón, ¿Quisieras unirte a mi?_

**_Horus:_**_ Ya veremos_

**_Erick:_**_ El... El a... Hablado_

* * *

**_¿De verdad Horus a hablado?¿Lograran Erick, su "Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas" y su "Horus Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8" derrotar al guardia, su "Guerrero Torreta" y su "Dragón Armado Oscuro"?¿Erick lograra que "Horus" se convierta en su primer carta de duelo?, para poder descubrir todo esto e incluso mucho mas vea el siguiente capitulo:_**

**_Capitulo III: "Definición de Amistad"_**


	3. Definición de Amistad

**_Capitulo III: "Definición de Amistad"_**

* * *

**_Erick continua su duelo con el Guardia, enfrentándose a dos monstruos muy fuertes de 3800 ATK y de 3000 ATK, con dos de 2500 ATK y 2800 ATK, ¿ Existirá una manera de ganar ?.._****___._**

* * *

_**Erick: **__Entonces, sabiendo que puedes hablar, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?..._

**_Horus:_**_ Ya veo que no te rindes, pues, si ganamos... seré... tu primer, monstruo..._

**_Erick:_**_ No... seras... mi primer amigo..._

_**Horus:**__ Je, je, je, esta bien..._

**_Guardia:_**_ Ahora dejémonos de parloteo, "Dragón Armado Oscuro" ataca a "Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas"..._

**_Erick:_**_ Activo mi carta boca abajo, "Waboku" y no recibo daño, ademas de no perder a mi monstruo..._

**_Guardia:_**_ Ugh, termino mi turno..._

**_3ra Ronda_**

**_Turno de Erick_**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora juego, "Invocación Doble", y uso el efecto de "Mausoleo del Emperador" pago 2000LP y traigo a "Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules"+_

**_Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, LV8_**

**_4000LP - 2000LP = 2000LP_**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora, pago 1000 LP e invoco a "Giga Gagagigo"_

**_Giga Gagagigo, ATK 2450, DEF 1500, LV 5_**

**_2000LP - 1000LP = 1000LP_**

**_Guardia: _**_Ahora veo que no resultaste ser igual de_****_bueno a como esperábamos..._

**_Erick:_**_ Veo que no te preocupaste por pensar que tendría una estrategia, juego "Megamorph" y teniendo un LP menor que tu el ATK de un Monstruo de Duelo puede ser duplicado, y elijo a "Horus, Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8"..._

**_Horus, Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8, ATK 2800 x 2 = 5600 ATK_**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora, sacrifico a "Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules" e invoco especialmente a "Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules"_

**_Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules, ATK 3000, DEF 2500, LV10_**

**_Erick: _**_Y el gana 300 ATK por todos los dragones en mi cementerio, "Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules", mas 5 que envié al tratar de enviar varias cartas al cementerio, en mi cementerio, mi dragón gana 1800 ATK_

**_Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules, ATK 3000 + 1800 = ATK 4800_**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora juego, "Fusión Futura" y elijo a "Dragón de Cinco Cabezas" y envió 5 dragones a mi cementerio, con eso le doy 1500 ATK a "Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules"_

**_Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules, ATK 4800 + 1500 = 6300 ATK_**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora, "Horus", ataca a "Dragón Armado Oscuro"_

**_Guardia:_**_ Ugh... yo... yo... por primera vez... eh, perdido..._

_**2000LP - 2000LP = 0000LP**_

_**Fin del Duelo**_

* * *

**_Gracias a que Erick gano el duelo, al niño se le dieron tres nuevas piedras y el guardia le dio su carta mas valiosa a Erick, "Dragón Armado Oscuro" y al ver como eran usadas sus cartas, el niño le regalo a "Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas", "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" y a "Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules", Girard les regalo a Erick un set de cartas "Horus" y a Bastián un set de cartas "Dragón Armado", Erick, finalmente intercambio a "Horus Dragón de la Llama Negra LV8" al guardia y así se quedo con su primer Monstruo de Duelo, su primer amigo..._**

* * *

**_Un Año y Seis Meses Después..._**

**_Girard: _**_Me enorgullezco en enviar a los siguientes duelistas al "Astral Arena", los duelistas Takane Yujio, Bastián Gribbell, Mirio Akamizu (El duelista que estaba contra el niño aquel dia) y Takako Yujio, todos ellos han reunido las 10 "Astral Rock", felicidades..._

_*Aplausos y Gritos*_

**_Chico de Cabello Castaño:_**_ Ya veo tu hermano lo a logrado, pues Erick, solo me falta una "Astral Rock", sea donde sea que estés, espero, algún día... volverte a ver... para darte las gracias..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Hermano... vuelve pronto con "Eso" y participemos juntos en esto..._

* * *

**_En Egipto_**

**_Chico con un D-Runner Azul con Gris: _**_Ya hemos llegado al lugar donde descansa, el faraón Atem..._

**_Horus:_**_ Si... Erick..._

* * *

**_¿ Que esta haciendo Erick en la tumba del faraón Atem ?¿ Por que abandono la competencia para entrar en "Astral Arena" ?¿ A que se refiere Bastián con "Eso" ?_**

**_Proximo Capitulo: Capitulo IV: "Turbo Duelo en la Pirámide"_**


	4. Turbo Duelo en la Pirámide

_**Capitulo IV: **__"Turbo Duelo en la Pirámide"_

* * *

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, ¡ Horus !, ¡¿ Cuanto falta !?_

**_Horus:_**_ Solo falta un poco_

**_Erick:_**_ Pues, ¡ A correr !_

**_Horus: _**_Emm... Erick... ¿ Por que no te subes a tu D-Runner ?_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ Por que das las ideas cuando falta tan poco ?_

**_Horus:_**_ ¿ Por que no lo pensaste tu ?_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ Porque... ?_

**_Horus: _**_Bien, paremos de hacer eso, solo súbete al D-Runner y vamos_

**_Erick:_**_ Bien, vamos_

* * *

_**En la **_**_Pirámide_**

_**Erick: **__Pues bien, ¡ Entremos !_

**_Horus:_**_ Si_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, ¿ Que es este trozo de roca ?_

**_Roca: _**_Para pasar por aquí, debes cumplir las ocho pruebas de la Pirámide del Faraón, tu examinador sera, Raber, el Guardián de los Acertijos_

_**1ra Prueba**_

_**La primera prueba consiste en lo siguiente, responde las siguientes preguntas**_

_**Erick: **Bien, Horus vamos... ¿ Horus ?¿ Donde estas Horus ?... Que raro, debe de haberse aburrido... bien voy yo solo, primera pregunta..._

**_Raber: _**_1ra pregunta, __¿ Quien es el "Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules" ?_

**_Erick: _**_El "Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules", es una de las cartas mas fuertes que hay, con 3000 de Atk, convirtiéndolo así en la carta de monstruo normal, mas fuerte de todas, considerado también una de las cartas mas raras, en estos tiempos se conoce la existencia de dos, una esta en un museo, y la otra...__  
_

**_Raber:_**_ Correcto, ahora, 2da Pregunta, ¿ Quien es "Obelisk, el Atormentador" ?_

**_Erick: _**_Obelisk, bueno, Obelisk..._

**_Raber: _**_No te la sabes, así que pasemos a la 3ra pregunta, ¿ Por que viniste aquí ?_

**_Erick:_**_ La verdad, es que no lo puedo decir, todo eso se trata de un secreto, un secreto muy importante en mi vida, y también... esto lo hago... por un amigo_

**_Raber:_**_ Pues bien, pasas la prueba con dos buenas y una mala, pero debo de decirte que en la siguiente prueba tengas mucho cuidado..._

**_Antes de que siquiera Erick pudiera preguntar algo, Raber ya había desaparecido, quien sabe que era lo que iba a decir, pero si Erick hubiera escuchado, quizás no tendría problemas en pasar..._**

**_Sujeto Alto: _**_Ya veo, con que tu eres el que pudo pasar la 1ra prueba después de todo ese tiempo_

**_Erick:_**_ S-Si, pero... ¿ Quien diablos eres ?_

**_Sujeto Alto: _**_Mi nombre es Holir, y soy el segundo guardián, conocido como, Holir, el Cazador del Desierto, y la segunda prueba consiste en... un turbo duelo, dentro de la __pirámide_

**_Erick:_**_ Un... un Turbo Duelo_

**_Holir:_**_ Si pero esto sera, dentro de esta pirámide, la pirámide conocida como... "El Laberinto Piramidal"_

* * *

**_Erick a pasado la primera prueba, pero ahora se presenta una mucho mas dificil, ¿ Sera Erick capaz de ganar ?, ¿ Cual es la razón de que Erick se encuentre en Egipto ? y ¿ Quienes son estos "Guardias", en realidad ? y ¿ Que clase de baraja usara Holir ?..._**

**_Proximamente Capitulo V: _**_"Las Razones"_


End file.
